The First One
by MarvinTheMartianFan
Summary: Liberty has had a crush on JT since grade 7. JT never felt the same way, and found her crush on him annoying. After working on a play together in grade 10, JT starts to see Liberty differently. This story follows the relationship of JT and Liberty. (Obviously and Jiberty Fan Fiction.) Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Dracula or any other works mentioned in here.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this story. I named it after the song The First One by Boys Like Girls. I will also name each chapter after a song. This chapter is named after the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. Authors notes in the story will be in bold.**

"Here are the scripts," JT said, handing Liberty the scripts for _Dracula._

"Wow, that's a lot of paper," Liberty remarked, looking down at the huge stack of paper in her arms. "And muffins? Drama club goes all out." Manny was holding the box of muffins. "I don't want to do this anymore," Liberty groaned, stressed out about the play.

"Liberty, you wrote the play! You adapted _Dracula_," said Manny

"And not from a movie, either, from a book!" JT pointed out. "It's great!"

"But it's _not _great. It's embarrassing, reputation-killing," Liberty argued.

"Okay, this is _so _not you. You are irritating, stubborn…" said Manny.

"...Self-confident to the point of social retardation," continued JT jokingly. Manny laughed.

"Gee, JT, thanks," Liberty sarcastically said.

"You're talented, okay? Brilliant," JT said seriously this time. "So just have a muffin, and _chill_." JT took the muffin box from Manny and dropped it on top of the scripts in Liberty's arms. "Your director says so," said JT, walking off.

Liberty looked at Manny, and in a surprised tone, said, " JT just said I'm brilliant." Manny and Liberty smiled at each other before walking off together.

After school, the actors were reading their lines in the gym.

"Promise that if the time comes, you will kill me," recited Manny.

"I promise," said Alex.

"Mina, the sun's almost set," Nate said his line.

"Dracula's blood has not nearly poisoned mine, but it will. In killing me Dr. Van Helsing saves my life. But Jonathan, it is you who saves my soul," Manny finished. The bell then rang. Ms. Kwan clapped.

"Okay, we're all meeting Saturday Morning, we'll finish the rest then," said Ms. Kwan.

"Ms. Kwan? A word?" asked Mr. Raditch.

"That was great Liberty," said Emma. Liberty smiled at her friend's praise.

"Yeah, a little gross too." Even Alex was impressed. Manny smiled big and gave Liberty a thumbs up. JT smiled and gently nudged Liberty.

"You see?" he asked. He knew people would like Liberty's play. Liberty looked down and smiled.

After the rehearsal, Mr. Raditch was talking to JT and Liberty about the play. He didn't think putting on a play with violence was a good idea, after the school's recent events. Liberty tried to convince him that they were putting on a play to show the school that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Mr. Raditch still didn't agree. He told them to put on a joyful, fun musical instead. He told them to get working on it, since they didn't have much time. JT and Liberty walked away.

JT and Liberty waited at The Dot for Manny. "There she is!" JT called out.

"So, how long have you guys been working together?" Manny asked.

"_Dracula_ is dead. But, _Degrassi: The Musical_, is born!" Liberty exclaimed.

"Say you're kidding," said Manny, not enthusiastic about the new play idea,

"We thought we could set the character around someone who's been working at Degrassi since it opened," said Liberty.

JT continued, "a cafeteria worker named…"

"SHELLY!" Liberty and JT shouted together.

"And while she works, she sings!" JT said happily. Manny frowned at the idea.

JT and Liberty sang the song they wrote for their new musical.

Manny shook her head. "Say you're kidding." She still frowned.

JT sighed. "She's right, this is stupid. I quit." JT got his backpack and walked away in frustration.

"Go after him. Invite him back to your place, brainstorm ideas in the hot tub. Anything that doesn't involve me wearing a hairnet," Manny said, also getting up and walking out.

Liberty swung her backpack over her shoulder, walking outside. "JT!" she called. He turned around.

"What?" he flatly said.

"Please don't quit. I can't do this alone. Please, come over to my house at 7:00, we can brainstorm ideas in the hot tub," Liberty begged him.

JT could hear the desperation in her voice, and her hazel eyes betrayed her, showing her anxiety. JT knew he couldn't let her do this alone. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll see you at 7."

"Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how grateful I am right now," Liberty said sincerely, stepping into the hot tub.

"It's no big deal, really," JT insisted taking off his shirt and getting in next to Liberty.

"Hey guys!" said Liberty's little brother, Danny.

"Sup Danny," replied JT.

"Danny, we're trying to work on something really important here," Liberty said, annoyed at her brother.

"I won't bother you!"

After a couple of hours of brainstorming, Liberty and JT still had nothing.

"How about putting Dracula _in _Degrassi! He turns the teachers into vampires, saving Raditch for last! Huh? Good idea, huh?" Danny suggested.

"The elders are sleeping, Danny." Liberty hinted for Danny to shut up.

"You guys aren't even listening. And I'm getting pruned!" Danny complained, getting out of the hot tub.

"I'm experiencing major prunage as well, and I'm way too tired for this." JT also started getting out.

"But what about tomorrow?" Liberty asked.

"Radishes, radishes, not so sweet. Red, and round, and gross to eat," Liberty said.

JT sat down next to her again. "What is that?" he asked, laughing.

"It's our song! Stick a tune on it.." She started singing to the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, _"Radishes, radishes, not so sweet! Red and round, and gross to eat! They have power, cruel little voices!"

"I run Degrassi you have no choices!" JT started singing, too.

"It's perfect! I'll finish it tonight, and we'll sing it to Raditch tomorrow! We'll be rebels!" Liberty said.

"Rebels who sing!" added JT. JT and Liberty then did a cool handshake.

"Are you ready?" JT asked Liberty.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Liberty.

JT and Liberty did the same handshake they did last night, but their hands held on longer this time. Before working on the play with her, JT didn't like Liberty, mostly because of her annoying crush on him. She seemed to have stopped chasing him now. Now, JT was unsure of his feelings. They let go of each other when they were interrupted by Nate rehearsing his _Dracula _lines.

JT handed everyone their lines for the Radish Song and told them the tune. Everybody looked at the lyrics and sang it to themselves.

"I can't do this," said Manny, and everyone else agreed.

"But it's a song of rebellion! Our not-so-silent protest against tyranny and oppression," explained Liberty.

"I'm all for rebellion, but not so much for getting expelled over a play," said Alex, handing back the lyrics. Everyone started leaving.

"Guys, you can't leave now! United we stand, divided we suck!" called out JT.

Liberty and JT were waiting for Raditch to arrive so they could sing their song for him. JT was lying down on the stage and Liberty sat next to him.

"The enemy approaches, finally," Liberty said as Raditch walked in. JT sat up.

"Where's the drama club?" asked Mr. Raditch.

"Oh, you know actors. Notoriously late," said JT.

"You've made some progress, I assume?" said Raditch.

"Yes, sir, and we'd like to sing you our progress," Liberty said.

Liberty started playing the song on the piano. To Liberty's surprise, JT started playing the song they had originally wrote for the musical about Degrassi, instead of singing the Raditch song. Liberty stopped playing. "JT, those aren't the words."

"Those were fine words, Liberty," said Raditch, smiling.

"A student died in this school, Mr. Raditch. And fuzzy songs with awkward choreography isn't gonna help up deal with it," Liberty snapped.

"Liberty…" JT muttered, trying to warn her to stop.

Liberty ignored his warning, and started singing the Radish Song. JT stood there awkwardly. Liberty walked by Mr. Raditch when singing the last two lines, and walked out of the room after finishing the song. Mr. Raditch sat in silence and JT sheepishly smiled. Mr. Raditch finally stood up.

"Interesting song. I'd like a reprisal. Monday. In detention. Both of you," said Mr. Raditch before walking out.

That Monday, JT and Liberty sat next to each other in detention. JT got the opportunity to talk to Liberty when the teacher stepped out of the room to speak with another teacher.

"Don't think of it as detention, think of us as acts of delight. **(Not completely sure if "acts of delight" is right, it's hard to tell what he was saying.) **Thanks, I'm here all week."

"I don't know why you're here. I'm the one who sang the stupid song," said Liberty.

"But it was totally worth it! I mean, the look on Raditch's face when he fired us!" he grinned.

"Not helping JT," Liberty said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I chickened out. But what you did, the way you stood up to Raditch, it took guts. Brilliant," JT said, meaning what he said. Liberty smiled softly.

"You know what I wish I'd done?" Liberty's heart started to race, nervous about what she was about to do. She leaned in closer and JT noticed the dark specks of brown in Liberty's hazel eyes. Liberty softly pressed her lips to his, and JT closed his eyes, and sat up more, kissing back. The warmth of her smooth lips sent sparks flying everywhere. Liberty pulled away, ending the kiss, not believing she had just done that. She scanned his face to try to find out how he felt about the kiss. The only thing that revealed his feelings was the smile on his face, but Liberty couldn't tell what kind of smile it was. Liberty looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I've crushed on you for four years," she beamed. JT was now sure of how he felt. He no longer doubted his feelings. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing her again, this kiss being just as good as the first. Nervously, he pulled away.

"My stomach hurts a little," he admitted, smiling. Liberty smiled back. The teacher walked into the room, but JT and Liberty spent the rest of the detention sneaking small glances at each other.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Authors Note: This chapter is named after the song First Date by Blink182. Also, I forgot to say on this on the last chapter. The first chapter takes place in the episode Voices Carry parts 1 and 2. (Season 4, episodes 11 and 12.)**

"So Liberty, how was your detention with JT?" Manny asked. Liberty, Manny, and Emma were having dinner at the dot together.

"It was fine," Liberty answered simply.

"Any details?" asked Emma.

"It was just detention. Not many details to be told. Except there _may _have been a small kiss. Or two," Liberty muttered.

"Wait, did I just hear you say you kissed JT? _Twice?_" Manny grew excited. She was kind of our love doctor.

"You kissed JT?" Emma shouted, surprised.

"How was it? Like, was he a good kisser?" Manny asked, trying to get _all _the details.

"You know if he's a good kisser, Manny," Liberty said, "but yes, he's a great kisser."

"So, are you guys gonna actually go out any time soon?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't had much time to talk. But I'd like to," Liberty said, smiling.

"I knew he'd realize you two were meant to be together someday!" Manny squealed.

"You're not mad that I kissed your ex?" Liberty asked Manny.

"No. He's a really sweet guy, but I just didn't really like him like that," Manny said with a genuine smile.

Tuesday at lunch, JT and Toby were talking.

"What are you smiling at?" Toby asked JT. JT hadn't even realized he was smiling. He was lost in his thoughts, his kiss with Liberty was replaying in his head over and over.

"Tobes, yesterday in detention, Liberty kissed me. A-and I kissed her back," JT explained.

"What happened to not being able to stand her?" Toby asked.

"Well, after I rejected her last year and she started dating Towerz, she stopped chasing me, even after breaking up with Towerz. I mostly couldn't stand her because she kept chasing me. And when I was working on the play with her, I learned more about her, and saw a different side of her. I was confused of my feelings then. But after she kissed me yesterday, my feelings became clear. I like her, Tobes," JT spilled out everything.

"Wow. So are you two y'know, together, or…?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to her," said JT.

"You should ask her out," Toby suggested.

"Yeah, I will," JT said, "I just gotta find the right moment."

Liberty and JT had gotten detention for the full week, so JT tried to find the right time to ask her. Sadly, the teacher never left the room, so he couldn't get a chance to talk to her. It was Friday and they were both in detention. It was their last detention together. JT thought it would never end. He stared at the clock and willed it to move. He couldn't wait to get out so he could talk to Liberty. After what seemed like an eternity, the teacher finally dismissed them.

"Liberty, d-do you want me to walk you home?" he asked

"Sure," she said.

"So I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tomorrow? We could go see a movie, and then go to the dot afterwards," I asked, nervous.

"That would be great," she smiled.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," JT said when they reached Liberty's house.

"See you," she replied.

"Working late on that project again?" Liberty's mother asked when she came inside. Liberty never told her parents about getting detention. She knew they'd be disappointed in her.

"Yeah, it's done now," Liberty lied.

"That's good."

"Also tomorrow I'm going to a movie with a friend at 6:00," said Liberty.

"Alright, but remember on weekends your curfew is 10:00, no later," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Yes, mother."

After that Liberty went straight upstairs to call Manny.

"Hello?"

"Manny, it's Liberty."

"Oh hey, Liberty. What's up?"

"Well, I got a date tomorrow with JT," said Liberty.

Manny squealed. "That's great! Can I come over and help you get ready tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Come over whenever, but JT's picking me up at 6:00."

"Okay I'll be there at 4:30. See you then, bye!" said Manny.

"Bye," Liberty replied, hanging up.

"So where are you guys going?" was the first thing Manny asked when she walked in Liberty's door.

"We're going to the movies, then to the dot," Liberty replied.

"Alright, so we'll need to pick out an outfit that's casual but flirty," Manny said.

All Liberty said was, "Okay," not understanding a word she just said.

By the time Manny was done searching Liberty's closet, Manny had Liberty wearing dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket with the sleeves going only halfway down. Manny had also picked out black flats for Liberty to wear.

"Liberty, that looks really great on you," Manny said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Now, how about we straighten your hair?" Manny pulled out her hair straightner from her bag.

Manny was almost done. She was painting Liberty's nails black., Manny had already straightened Liberty's hair, and put on her makeup which consisted of black eyeliner and mascara.

"And done!" Manny had finally finished. "Oh my God, Lib, you look beautiful!"

"You really mean that?" Liberty asked.

"Of course I do." Manny hugged her. "Well, I better go. Your date will be here any minute." Manny started walking out of Liberty's room.

"Manny?"

Manny turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," Liberty smiled.

"Any time, Lib." Manny the left.

Liberty sprayed on some of her favorite perfume, Vanilla Lavender. The doorbell rang. _He's here! Oh my God, why am I so nervous? _She grabbed her small, navy blue purse and ran down stairs.

"Bye mom! I'll be back before 10!"

"Okay, Liberty, have fun," her mother replied.

Liberty opened the door and stepped outside.

"Wow, Liberty you look wonderful," said JT. Her jeans hugged her curvy hips, and her eyeliner made the green in her hazel eyes stand out.

"Thank you. You look great, too." He was wearing jeans, black converse, and a nice dark blue button-up shirt.

"My grandma let me borrow her car for tonight," JT said excitedly.

"Awesome," said Liberty.

JT opened the door on the passenger side for her, trying to be a gentleman. "Thank you," said Liberty. She didn't know he was such a gentleman.

After the movie, Liberty and JT went to The Dot.

"Thanks Spinner," said JT when Spinner brought them their food.

"Whatever, Gay T," replied Spinner.

"Me and Spinner aren't exactly the best of friends," JT explained to Liberty.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Last year we played a bunch of embarrassing pranks on each other, and I totally kicked his ass," JT explained, laughing and remembering when he tore off Spinner's pants in school right in front of Paige.

"What time do you have to be home?" JT asked when they were done.

"10:00," she answered

"It's only 9:15. Do you wanna go walk around?" JT asked.

"Sure."

_Should I hold her hand? _JT thought when they were walking. They were talking about Mr. Raditch cancelling the play.

"I'll miss working on the play. It was really fun working with you on it," Liberty said.

"I had a lot of fun working with you, too," said JT. JT walked closer to Liberty and intertwined his fingers with her's. The whole time they walked and talked, JT couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so pretty in the faint light of the street lights.

JT dropped her off at her house at 9:55.

"I'll see you on Monday," said Liberty.

"Yeah, see you. Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, JT."

As JT was driving home, he felt like he'd forgotten something in his nervousness. _Dammit! JT, you forgot to kiss her! _JT mentally scolded himself.

On Monday, JT was talking to Toby.

"Toby, I was so nervous I forgot to kiss her! I'm such an idiot!" said JT.

"Look, there she is at her locker. Go do it now!" Toby told him.

"But she's with Emma."

"_Go,_" said Toby sternly.

"Liberty," JT said walking up to her, "I forgot to do something on Saturday.

"What is it?" Liberty asked, not knowing what he could've forgotten.

"This," He said simply. He then pressed his lips to her's, and she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her closer. He thought it felt good to feel her soft lips again. They pulled away when they were interrupted by Emma.

"Um, guys… don't you think you should cool it with the PDA?"

"I'll see you in Kwon's class," said JT.

"Wow," said Emma.

"Yep," replied Liberty.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Here

**Authors Note: This chapter is named after the song Finally Here by Far As Hell. This chapter takes place in the episodes Bark at the Moon (Season 4 Episode 13) and Secret parts 1&amp;2 (Season 4 Episodes 14&amp; 15).**

"Okay class, we have to go to an important assembly, so everybody go to the auditorium," announced Mr. Simpson.

"I wonder what this is about," JT whispered to Liberty.

"No idea," said Toby, who was walking right beside them.

When they got to the auditorium, Mr. Raditch was standing at the podium. Mr. Raditch waited a few minutes for the rest of the students to get there before he started talking.

"Due to the recent events, I have been transferred to a different school. You new principal will be Ms. Hatzilakos," explained Mr. Raditch. Ms. Hatzilakos traded places with Mr. Raditch at the podium to give a speech.

"Do you think part of this is because of our Radish song?" Liberty asked JT.

"I doubt it. He got transferred. He's not choosing to leave," JT reassured her.

"Marco will now present Mr. Raditch with his gift. Marco?" said Ms. Hatzilakos. "Marco?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked again when Marco didn't come up. "Marco, the gift?" She finally caught Marco's attention and he came up to the podium to give Mr. Raditch his gift.

"This is on behalf of everyone here at Degrassi. We'll miss you Mr. Raditch," said Marco. Mr. Raditch took his gift and everyone clapped. After that the assembly was over.

Everyone was headed back to class. "JT? Liberty? Can I talk to you two for a second?" asked Ms. Hatzilakos.

"I'll see you guys in class," said Toby.

"I wanted to talk to you about _Dracula_. I'm giving you guys permission to put on the play," Ms. Hatzilakos smiled.

"Really?" asked JT, excited. Ms. Hatzilakos had always been one of his favorite teachers.

"Thank you, Ms. Hatzilakos!" Liberty said, also excited.

.

"How is this?" Liberty asked. She was writing an email to send to the drama club to tell them _Dracula _was back on. It read,

_Dear cast of Dracula,_

_Ms. Hatzilakos told us we could do the play. Everyone meet in the auditorium after school tomorrow._

_JT and Liberty_

"Perfect," said JT.

The next day on the morning announcements, Manny announced that there would be a dance on Friday. JT turned around to look at Liberty, but her eyes were fixed on the video announcements. Right after the announcements were finished the bell rang. As they were walking out of class, JT put his arm around Liberty's shoulders and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"You know the answer is 'yes'," Liberty answered.

.

The meeting with the drama club went okay. They rehearsed a little bit, but some people had forgotten some of their lines. Darcy, who was playing Mina, had forgotten most of her lines.

"Alright everyone, don't forget, we're meeting everyday after school every day this week except Friday. Don't forget to work on your lines," said JT, looking at Darcy when he said 'work on your lines'. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Liberty, I'll walk you home," said JT.

"We only have a little more than two weeks to rehearse, and most of the actors don't even know their lines," muttered Liberty as they walked.

"Liberty, relax," said JT putting his arm around her, "A lot can get done in two weeks."

"Are you two like, together now?" asked Danny, who was walking behind them.

"Yes," answered JT, "problem?"

"Dad's gonna freak when he finds out," said Danny.

"No he's not, because you're not going to tell him," said Liberty.

"And what if I do tell him?" Danny asked.

"Then I'll tell him about about how you're failing math," Liberty retorted. Danny didn't say another word.

"See you at school tomorrow. And don't stress yourself out about that play. It'll all be okay," JT tried to reassure Liberty when they reached her house. He embraced her in a hug.

"Ew. Stop with the PDA," sneered Danny.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Liberty said to JT, then glared at Danny.

.

.

It was three days before the opening night of the play. Their rehearsal wasn't going well. Emma missed her cue. Darcy still didn't know all of her lines.

"This is my leading lady three days till opening?" JT was starting to get stressed, too.

"Patience, my hot-headed paramour," Liberty said, trying to get him to calm down.

"But she's paraphrasing your words, my talented inamorata," he replied. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I think prompting is Liberty's job," Darcy retorted.

"Listen, I'm directing _and _playing Van Helsing and I know my lines," said JT.

"How about you stop changing the blocking every five minutes?" Darcy argued.

"I know! How about I change the casting instead?"

"Are you firing me?"

"Can't if you resign first."

"Fine, then I curse you! Macbeth!" Darcy angrily walked off stage.

"Now who are we gonna get to play Mina?" asked Liberty.

"We'll find someone," JT muttered.

.

Manny invited Liberty and Emma over for Mani-Pedis, but Emma hadn't shown up.

"Is Emma coming?" Liberty asked.

"I don't think so. When I asked her she said, 'you'd have more fun without my hands and feet tagging along'," said Manny. "So who's gonna play Mina now?"

"I don't know," said Liberty, still mad at JT for making Darcy quit.

"You know, Emma knows Mina's lines," Manny told Liberty.

"She does?" Liberty was surprised since Emma had bombed her audition.

.

"Forgive me, Libby Tibby, my ickle knobby wobby pumpkin head, pwease!" JT begged the next day in class.

Liberty secretly thought it was funny, but still retorted with, "Do I honestly strike you as a baby talk type of woman? You fired Darcy, and now we have zip, zero, zilch!"

"Let me be as your lighthouse. A canary for your coalmine. Let Dracula come to my breast and I will allow him sustenance," Emma recited one of Mina's lines for JT.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I auditioned for Mina, remember?"

"We need reliable, rock solid," said Liberty, unsure if Emma would be a good person to play Mina.

"I can do rock solid," replied Emma.

"Yesterday you missed your cue, and you didn't even show up to Manny's. Everyone knows you're off or whatever," said Liberty.

"I'm not off. I know the blocking. I'm your Mina," said Emma.

"So corsets. Ever worn one?" JT asked Emma.

"So I got the part?"

"We're desperate here," said JT. Liberty reluctantly agreed. JT walked over to Liberty's desk. "Look, I'm sorry for firing Darcy, but she still didn't know her lines," JT tried apologizing again.

"I know. We're both stressed about this," Liberty replied.

"So am I forgiven?" JT asked. Liberty nodded.

"Okay class everyone to your seats," the teacher instructed, and JT went back to his desk.

.

After school at rehearsal, they started off with act 2 scene 7.

"But no, I cannot," Emma said her line.

"Emma. Script says you kiss Dracula. So kiss him!" JT ordered.

"Sorry. It's weird doing this in front of everybody," Emma apologized.

"It's not real. Just do it," He said. "Next play, Liberty, unionized actors," he muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'll have it down by tomorrow," Emma said.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Don't let me down. Set change for scene one!" JT called out.

.

"Are you as nervous as I am about the play tomorrow?" Liberty asked JT. They were sitting on a park bench doing homework.

"Yep," JT responded, "but I guess we're doing our best. And so are the actors. That's the important thing." JT put his arm around Liberty and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope the audience sees it that way," she replied. They sat peacefully in silence, and for a few minutes they ignored all the stress on their minds and just enjoyed each others presence.

.

Finally, it was the night of the play. Everyone was backstage getting ready to go onstage. Liberty was talking to Manny.

"I can't believe I have to play Alex's part. Tell me you're as nervous as I am," Liberty said.

"You'll do great. I have to go talk to Emma," Manny replied.

That night everything went well, and after the play was done, and the whole crew was congratulating one another.

"That was great, everybody!" Liberty said.

"It really was," JT agreed.

"I guess we had nothing to worry about," Liberty muttered to JT.

"Yeah," he said, hugging her.


	4. Chapter 4: Check Yes Juliet

**A/N: This chapter takes place in season 4 episode 16, Eye of the Tiger. This chapter is named after the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. This chapter had been slightly edited due to a decision I made for the next chapter. This chapter contains a few bad words.**

"So what do you wanna do?" Liberty asked. JT had come over to her house and they were outside.

"I can think of something," JT grinned and stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he felt her soft hands on the back of his neck. He leaned in closer and touched his lips to her's for a small kiss.

"I like this idea," she grinned back.

"Well, let's do it some more." He took her hand and gently pulled her over to the steps in front of her house. He sat on the steps and she sat next to him, pulling her legs onto his lap. This time she was the one to lean in and start the kiss, pressing her lips onto his. Resting one hand on her thighs and the other on her back, he was intoxicated by the sweet smell of her vanilla lavender perfume. The calming sound of the wind set the perfect mood, as did the warm temperature and the sun shining down on them. Her fingers stroked his hair. His lips tasted like jelly, probably from his chap stick.

"Your lips taste like sweet jelly," she said after pulling away. They both leaned back in for another intense kiss, but were interrupted by Danny.

"Hey Liberty, how's your mono?" Danny sneered.

"Bravo, Daniel, you've discovered humor," Liberty fired back.

"JT, the skate park awaits," said Danny.

"As does the hot tub, a perfect 105 Fahrenheit, 40.56 degrees Celsius. Just checked," Liberty said.

"Did you check the chlorine level?" asked Danny.

"It's bromine, my little rottweiler," replied Liberty.

"Still not strong enough to kill any fungus growing on you." Danny motioned to JT.

"You know what? My shorts double as a bathing suit," said JT.

"JT!" called out Danny.

"Rolling on the concrete with you, or rolling in the water with your sister. I choose the second option," said JT.

"If dad catches you in there together he'll…" Danny started, but was interrupted by Liberty.

"He won't, because if he comes home, you'll give us a signal."

"Something obnoxious. Like a bark," JT grinned.

JT took off his shirt and got in the hot tub with Liberty.

"Shall we continue what Danny interrupted a few minutes ago?" JT asked. To answer his question, Liberty kissed him again.

* * *

Their makeout session had continued on for a while.

"_Out! Now!_" roared an irate voice. They had been interrupted again, this time by Liberty's dad.

"We were just…" Liberty tried to explain.

"JT, go home," Mr. Van Zandt said, furious. JT picked up his shirt and left quickly.

"JT's one of my oldest friends!" Liberty argued.

"He's also a teenage boy! You want to see JT again? Wait until you're twenty," Mr. Van Zandt finished the argument and went inside. Danny grinned.

* * *

The next day, Liberty went to talk to JT at his locker. "JT…"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about my dad yesterday. He can be kind of strict sometimes," said Liberty.

"It's fine. I blame Danny, anyway," he replied.

"So do I," Liberty agreed. "Trust me, I'll be talking to him tonight."

"I gotta get to my next class. See you later in Kwan's class," JT said, briefly kissing Liberty on the cheek.

* * *

"You know it's against the code for a guy to hook up with his best friend's sister," said Danny after school.

"The code? Somebody cue the laugh track," retorted JT.

"Fine. She's my sister, and you don't have my permission to go out with her."

"Excuse me?"

"She's the smartest girl in school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her!"

"That's too bad, because the smartest girl in school thinks I do," JT fired back again.

"I guess you'll need her help to read the instructions to your penis pump!" Danny threatened.

"Danny… I swear…"

Danny shoved JT, and JT shoved him back. They started pushing and shoving each other while a crowd formed to watch the fight. JT was giving Danny a wedgie, but when Danny tried to escape, he was pushed onto the ground, hitting his head.

"Danny!" Liberty called out.

"Liberty he…" JT tried to explain.

"He's bleeding," she said, "My brother's bleeding because of you." Liberty helped Danny up, and they walked off. JT mentally scolded himself.

_Shit! Why did I do that? I should've just ignored Danny instead of fighting him! _JT mentally scolded himself.

* * *

"Wait, why did you beat up Danny again?" asked Toby while JT was explaining his situation to him.

"Danny and I were arguing because he doesn't want me to date his sister. We started fighting because he threatened to tell her about my penis pump!" JT explained again. "Me pushing him down and him hitting his head was an accident. She didn't answer any of my phone calls or emails last night. What do I do?" JT desperately begged Toby for help. "I haven't had much relationship experience."

"I haven't had much experience either! I've only been with Kendra. And she broke up with me," Toby reminded JT. "She's by her locker. Go try to talk to her," Toby suggested. JT looked in the direction of Liberty's locker and looked back at Toby who nodded. JT looked back at Liberty and started walking towards her locker slowly.

"Liberty, can we talk?" JT said feeling anxious.

"I have to get to class," she said, not even looking at him. Her icy words chilled him. Not looking back, Liberty walked away.

"Shit," JT muttered under his breath and walked back to Toby. "She wouldn't even look at me," JT told his best friend.

"Maybe try apologizing to Danny?" Toby tried again to help his friend.

"Like _he'll _want to talk to _me_," JT said quietly. "I screwed up. She's probably gonna break up with me." Toby had never seen his friend so down. He realized how much JT actually cared for his girlfriend.

* * *

After school Liberty went straight to her room to work on homework. She found herself restless and unable to concentrate, thoughts about the last two days replaying in her mind on an infinite loop. Her whole body filled with sadness as she realized she had probably ruined her relationship. She had been trying to still be Danny's protective older sister, but she realized she had let Danny and JT's stupid fight get between her relationship. She had blamed JT for it and now regretted the way she treated him earlier. _You've waited for years for JT to finally like you. He finally goes out with you, and you ruin it for practically nothing! _Liberty rebuked herself. She heard a knock on her door. Without waiting for an answer, Danny barged in.

"Liberty?" Danny asked.

"Go away," Liberty said coldly, trying not to show her feelings.

"What did you see in him? He's just JT!" Danny hadn't seemed to listen to what Liberty had just said.

"He was my boyfriend," Liberty said, her sadness making its way into her voice. Danny heard the faint trace of sadness in his sister's voice, and became aware of how much JT meant to her. Danny knew Liberty hadn't many friends, and had only had one boyfriend before. Danny also knew about the crush Liberty had on JT since grade 7. Thinking about all this, Danny silently left the room.

* * *

After an hour of thinking, Danny had made the decision to try and help out his friend and his sister. He would get JT and Liberty back together. He had thought out his plan thoroughly, and the first step of his plan was to talk to JT. There was still an hour before dinner, so he figured he'd have time to go talk to JT at his house.

* * *

10 minutes later, Danny was in front of JT's house, knocking at the door. JT's grandmother answered.

"Hello, Danny. I assume you're looking for JT. He's in his room," said JT's grandmother.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooney," Danny replied and went up the stairs. He knocked on JT's bedroom door. JT opened the door.

"Danny?" he asked, confused.

"Yep, it's me!"

JT decided to take Toby's advice from earlier and apologize to Danny for hurting him. "Look, Danny. I'm really sorry for hurting you in our little fight yesterday."

"It's alright. I guess I shouldn't have threatened you with your penis pump. And I guess it was also wrong of me to tell you you can't date my sister. You can date her," Danny said.

"Not sure she'll take me back. She's been avoiding me all day," JT scoffed.

"Trust me, man. She does still like you. You know her. She's just being stubborn," Danny told JT. "I know how I can get her to talk to you tomorrow."

"How?" JT asked.

"Meet me in my backyard tomorrow morning before school," Danny said, then left.

* * *

"Danny, what is so important that out here right before school? We have to get going!" Liberty said.

"You'll see," Danny replied, leading his sister towards the backyard.

Danny opened the fence and Liberty saw JT standing in the backyard. Liberty started to turn around to leave, but Danny stopped her.

"Liberty, wait. JT didn't do anything. I started the fight," Danny admitted.

"He didn't have to finish it," Liberty shot back.

"Liberty?" called out Mr. Van Zandt.

"Hide!" Danny whispered to both Liberty and JT. They both started running to the corner of the yard, where they couldn't be seen. They both sat on the grass while Danny talked to Mr. Van Zandt.

They sat in silence until JT finally spoke. "Liberty, I'm sorry. For fighting with your brother. And hurting him," JT said.

Liberty realized she needed to apologize, too. "I'm sorry, too. For blaming you for the fight and for ignoring you yesterday."

"So.. are we still together?" JT asked.

Liberty leaned closer to him and crashed her lips onto his. "What do you think?" she said sarcastically. JT smiled and kissed her back, which quickly turned into one of their long make-out sessions. JT missed her smooth lips and Liberty missed his gentle touch.

"Guys! The coast is clear!" Danny called out. Neither heard Danny, only focusing on each other.

"Oh gross! I give up!" Danny walked out of the backyard when he saw them kissing.

Liberty pulled away after a few more seconds. "We'll still have to date in secret. My dad doesn't want us together."

"I don't care. If he finds out, he'll tear us apart. I don't want that to happen. He'll never know," JT said. Liberty blushed. "I'll walk to school with you," JT said.

They stood up, walking together hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**A/N: Before I start, I just want to say that I'm so sorry for not updating! I had major writers block on this chapter, and I just felt stuck. I've rewritten it many times and I decided that this version is the only one that makes sense. I have slightly edited chapters 4 and 3 to convenience this chapter, though I edited chapter 3 a while ago so you may have already noticed. If you're still reading this story, I just wanna say thank you! Thus chapter is named after 3 songs: Broken by Cassie Steele, Broken by Lifehouse, and Broken by Seether.**

* * *

"Which three elements make up carbohydrates?" Liberty asked JT. They were studying for a chemistry test they had the next day.

"Uh... carbon, oxygen, and... hydrogen?" he answered.

"Correct!" she replied, then pecked him on the lips, which is what they did after one of them got a question right. His lips started to form a smile.

"You're a good kisser," he giggled. "Okay, um... What is a polymer made out of bonded amino acids?" he asked her.

"Proteins," Liberty answered confidently.

"Right," he replied. He then pecked her on the lips, too.

"You're a good kisser too," she said.

"You know what else I'm good at?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"This!" He then started tickling her and she started laughing. He leaned in close to her, still tickling her, and said, "I won't stop until you kiss me again."

"Never!" she giggled and tried to tickle him back. Their tickle fight was interrupted when Mrs. Van Zandt walked in the front door.

"Liberty I'm hom- What is going on?!" Mrs. Van Zandt demanded to know. JT then got off of Liberty and Liberty sat up straight.

"We were studying and we just started fooling around," Liberty tried to explain.

"Okay..." Mrs. Van Zandt said, still suspicious. JT looked down at his watch.

"I gotta go. My grandma likes me to be home early," said JT as he stood up.

"I'll walk you out," said Liberty, following him.

Once they were out the door JT asked, "Why can't you just tell your parents about us?"

"I've told you before! They won't approve of us, and they'll try to keep us apart!" she replied.

"Lib, no one can keep me away from you, no matter how hard they try," JT insisted, as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, then kissing her cheek.

"Okay. I'll tell them about us," Liberty agreed.

"Really? You will?!" JT asked. Liberty nodded.

"Okay, cool. I already told my grandma about us." JT then kissed his girlfriend. "See you tomorrow Libby," he said as he got into his car.

* * *

"Liberty, we need to talk about what just happened a few minutes ago between you and James," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Mom, about that..." Mrs. Van Zandt raised her eyebrows. "JT... is my... boyfriend..."

"He's your boyfriend?! How long have you two been together?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked, a little mad that her daughter didn't tell her about that.

"We got together while we were still working on the play..." Liberty replied quietly.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?! I'm your mother! You can tell me anything!"

"I-I thought you'd be mad."

"I _am_ mad that you didn't tell me about this. And you can definitely do better. But if you really do like James, then I guess I can't stop you two from being together," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Really? You'll let us be together? Thank you mother!" Liberty exclaimed, happiness in her voice. She threw her arms around her mother in a hug, and her mother hugged her back.

"Your father won't feel the same way I do about this, though, so I won't tell him yet. But you will have to tell him eventually," Mrs. Van Zandt told her daughter.

"I understand. Thank you so much!"

* * *

The next day after the test, Liberty walked over to JT's desk. "How did you do on the test?" she asked him.

"I think I did great, thanks to you, my Darling! And how did you do? Great as always, Sunshine?" Liberty smiled at his cute nicknames.

"Yes, I did good," Liberty replied. JT finished getting all his books and they walked out of the classroom together. "So I got some good news," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I told my mom that we were dating, and she's okay with it!" Liberty said happily.

"Seriously?!" JT asked as he opened his locker and put his books up. Liberty nodded. "That's awesome!" JT pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell my dad yet. He'd freak," Liberty explained.

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad we don't have to sneak around your mom anymore," said JT.

"I'm glad I don't have to lie to her about where I'm going when I'm out with you," Liberty said.

"Hey, how about tonight we go see a movie? You can come over to me house first and meet my grandma, and for the first time you won't have to lie to your mom about it!" JT voiced his idea as he got his books for his next class.

"That sounds great. What time do you want me to come over?" Liberty asked.

"How about 7?"

"Works for me," replied Liberty. "See you at lunch," Liberty said as she kissed JT's cheek.

* * *

"I'm leaving now!" Liberty told her mother as she grabbed her jacket.

"Okay, remember, be home by curfew!" Mrs. Van Zandt reminded her daughter.

"Okay," replied Liberty.

* * *

Liberty walked to JT's house and then knocked on his door. "Hey!" JT said when he answered the door and pulled Liberty into a hug.

"Hey! It felt so good to not lie to my mom this time," Liberty said as she hugged him back.

"Come in," said JT. Liberty stepped into his house.

"Hi Liberty! I'm Mrs. Cooney, JT's grandmother," said JT's grandmother as she held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooney," Liberty replied and shook Mrs. Cooney's hand.

Liberty and Mrs. Cooney talked and got to know each other, until it was time to go to the movie.

"Have fun, you two!" Mrs. Cooney said to JT and Liberty.

"We will!" JT called back as they walked out the door.

"My grandma likes you,"said JT when they got into JT's car.

"Really?" said Liberty.

"Yeah! She can tell that you've been a good influence on me, since my grades have gotten better. She hasn't really approved of any of the other girls I've ever liked."

* * *

"I'll walk you to the door," JT said as they got out of his car after they got back to Liberty's house.

"Y'know what?" said Liberty.

"What?" asked JT. They now stood outside Liberty's door.

"I'm gonna just suck it up and tell my dad about us," Liberty said.

"What if he doesn't let us go out?" JT asked.

"My mom will take my side," Liberty explained.

JT smiled. "Good luck!" JT wrapped his arms around Liberty's waist and Liberty put her arms around his neck as they both leaned in and kissed passionately.

"Good night," Liberty said when she finally pulled away.

"Good night!" JT called back as he walked back to his car.

* * *

The next night, Liberty decided to tell her dad about JT. Her mother was visiting a friend for the night, so she would be able to talk to her father privately. "Father, can I talk to you about something?" Liberty asked.

"Of course Liberty! Is it something you're learning in school?" Mr. Van Zandt asked.

"Actually it's something else. You know my friend JT?"

"Of course. He's friends with Danny, and I caught him with you in the hot tub! I don't trust that boy!" said Mr. Van Zandt angrily.

"Well, you should trust him. You should trust him because he's my boyfriend," said Liberty.

"_WHAT?_ You're dating that imbecile?!" Mr. Van Zandt shouted. Liberty just nodded. "I will not allow you to date someone like him!" Mr. Van Zandt stood up.

"But father-" Liberty started to say. Mr. Van Zandt started to clench his fist in fury.

"BUT NOTHING, LIBERTY! I DON'T LIKE THAT BOY, AND YOU WILL NOT DATE HIM!" Before he knew it, Mr. Van Zandt's anger had gotten the best of him. He raised his fist. Liberty felt his fist connect with her face. The force of her father's punch knocked her to the ground. She reached around for her glasses. Her cheek was burning and she could feel her lip start to swell. She quickly located her glasses and put them back on. Liberty quickly got back up and started to run to the door. "Liberty! I'm sorry! I-" Liberty didn't hear the rest of her father's sentence. She already slammed the front door shut and was running on the concrete.

Liberty pulled out her cell phone and called JT. JT answered quickly.

"Hey Lib. Did you tell your dad yet?" he asked.

"Yes..." replied Liberty.

"Come over and tell me about it! My grandma's at my uncle's house for the night so we can have some alone time," he said seductively.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," Liberty replied and then hung up.

Liberty held in the tears that were trying to fight their way out as she ran to JT's house.

* * *

Liberty' knocked on JT's door. JT opened the door and started to greet her when he saw her face. "Liberty! Oh my God! What happened?" JT asked as he saw the big red mark on her cheek and below her eye and her swollen lip. JT locked his arms around Liberty and held her close to him. "Did he do this to you?" JT whispered in Liberty's ear. He could feel Liberty nod her head. He snuggled her in his arms. After a few minutes JT finally let her go. "Go up to my room. I'll go get you a bag of ice," JT told Liberty.

"Okay," said said as she went to his room. JT came in shortly after with a bag of ice. He handed Liberty the bag and she held it up to her cheek. They both sat down on JT's bed and started to talk.

"Liberty, we need to tell the cops about this," JT said seriously.

"No!"

"Why?"

"He only hit me once! This was the only time he did this! I swear!" answered Liberty. JT looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Honest," Liberty said again. "Please!" she begged.

"Fine," JT agreed. "But if he ever does this to you again, I'm going to the cops."

"Thank you," Liberty said and hugged JT again.

"So how did this happen?" JT asked.

"I told him that I was dating you. He said that he didn't trust you. I tried to protest, but he told me I couldn't date you. I guess he just got angry and he... he punched me," Liberty explained.

"Getting angry is no excuse to _ever_ hit your kid," said JT. "I don't ever wanna see you go through this again. You don't deserve this," JT continued, taking her hand in his.

"I've never seen you be this serious before," Liberty commented.

"I just don't want to see you ever get hurt," said JT. "And I know how much this hurts."

"You do?" said Liberty.

JT sighed. "Yeah. Toby's the only one who knows about this. I guess it's time I tell someone else, too," said JT. "When I was younger, before my dad left, he used to get drunk a lot. Then he'd come home and hit my mother and I," explained.

"Wow, JT. I'm so sorry! You definitely didn't deserve that. I'm sorry that happened to you," replied Liberty. She put her arm around around his shoulders and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Worse has happened," JT simply answered. Liberty looked at him, as if to ask him to explain. "My... my mother died a little over a year ago," said JT.

"Do you wanna talk about it? If you do, I'll listen," Liberty said.

"I do, actually. My mother struggled with depression for most of her adult life," JT explained. "I guess that one day it all became too much for her. She overdosed on a pain killer called oxycodone. She killed herself." JT found himself choking up and a tear rolled down his face. Liberty put down her bag of ice. She caressed JT's hair with one hand and held his neck with the other, his head still on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Liberty said again. "Nobody deserves all of that to happen to them."

"That's just life, I guess," JT replied. After a while, JT sat up straight again. "Thanks for listening," said JT.

"You can tell me anything. I'll always listen," replied Liberty.

"I will too," said JT. JT laid down on his bed and Liberty did too. She laid her head on his hard chest and he put his arm around her waist. "Anything you wanna talk about? Anything else about your dad?" JT asked.

"Nothing important."

"C'mon, tell me something." JT intertwined his fingers with hers.

Liberty sighed. "I guess I hate how my dad pressures me to be perfect all the time. He expects me to grow up to be just like him."

"What _do_ you wanna be like when you grow up?" JT asked.

"I don't even know yet," Liberty answered.

"Neither do I," said JT.

"What are we even now?" Liberty asked.

"Two broken people?" JT half asked half answered. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"JT?" Liberty asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Liberty." JT pulled her closer, admiring how beautiful she was, even with a bruised face. He leaned closer and kissed her full, perfect lips.

"Ow." Liberty pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot about your lip," JT said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Liberty replied. The laid in silence again, enjoying each other's warmth and company. After a few minutes, JT looked over at his girlfriend and noticed she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Chemicals Collide

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song "Chemicals Collide" by Boys Like Girls.**

* * *

The next morning JT opened his eyes. He looked down to his chest, where Liberty's head still laid. The bruises on her face were starting to turn a light shade of purple. Liberty woke up a few minutes later.

"Good morning, sunshine," said JT.

"Good morning," she said as she sat up. JT sat up too.

"Does your face still hurt?" JT asked.

"A little. But I'm okay," Liberty replied. "I'll tell my dad I stayed at Emma's."

"Good idea," JT said.

"I should get going," said Liberty.

"I'll drive you home," JT replied.

* * *

"Liberty, I'm so sorry," Mr. Van Zandt apologized when Liberty got home. Liberty's mom was there too, since she had gotten home early.

"Liberty, your father and I had a long talk. We decided that you may continue to date James," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Thank you, mother," Liberty said, hugging her mother.

"I'm sorry baby. For what happened," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"I'm sorry Liberty. I got mad. It won't happen again," said Mr. Van Zandt.

Liberty didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and went upstairs to her room to study for the exams they had coming up at school. Liberty still didn't forgive her father for what he did. She didn't know when she would.

* * *

"Liberty, what happened yesterday?" JT asked when he was talking to her at her locker. Liberty had covered up all her bruises with makeup, though her lip was still swollen.

"He apologized, and said he wouldn't do it again. I still don't forgive him, though," she explained.

"I wouldn't either," JT replied, hugging her.

"My mom talked to him, though. We can still be together," Liberty said smiling.

"Great!" he replied.

"So, ready for exams later this week?"Liberty said, trying to change the subject.

"No. I'm gonna fail," said JT.

"Wanna study today, then?" Liberty asked.

"Yeah. We can study at my house after school," JT replied.

"Sounds good," said Liberty.

"I almost forgot to ask you this, but Paige is having a party on the last day of school and she said I could invite anyone I wanted. Will you go with me?" JT asked.

"I've never really been to a party before..." Liberty admitted.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You won't even have to talk to anyone, you can just stay with me the whole time!" JT tried to convince her.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

* * *

The next few days of school went by slowly. Every kid in school was complaining about exams. Finally, the week ended, and so did exams. Everyone in the entire school waited anxiously for the last day of school to be over. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang, and school was out. Liberty quickly got out of the classroom and went to her locker. She put everything in her backpack and closed her locker, then walked to JT's locker. She sneaked up behind and JT and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she said.

"My extremely beautiful girlfriend?" JT smiled and turned around, leaning in to kiss her.

"Enough with the PDA," said Toby as he walked by.

"Oh shut up," said JT. "I'll pick you up later for Paige's party, Lib," said JT as he closed his locker and walked off with Toby.

"Okay, see you later!" she called after him.

* * *

"I don't even know how to dress for a party," Liberty told Manny, while they were getting ready together at Manny's house.

"I'll help you. I've been to a few parties before. I'll Manny you up!" Manny replied. Liberty was a bit worried at first, considering Manny's style. "Don't worry, I won't make you wear anything _too _revealing," Manny added, picking up Liberty's worries.

"Okay..." Liberty replied.

"Hmmm... What color do you think you look good in? I think yellow goes with your skin tone..." Manny said, trying to figure out how to help Liberty.

"I like yellow," said Liberty.

"Perfect!" Manny said pulling a yellow and white striped tank top out of her closet. "Now just let me find some blue jeans to go with this..." Manny looked through her closet for some jeans. "These should work. And you can wear your black converse if you want," said Manny.

"Thanks Manny!" said Liberty as she left to go try on the outfit Manny picked out for her in the bathroom.

Liberty looked at the outfit in the mirror. The top's straps hooked behind her neck and the top was short enough to expose just a little bit of her stomach. The jeans were a darker shade of blue, and felt skin-tight. Liberty then applied light makeup and a bit of black eyeliner. Luckily, her bruises were starting to go away so she didn't have to use much makeup to cover them up. She left her hair how it already was, down and straightened.

When Liberty got out, Manny had already changed into her outfit: a blue shirt that was short enough to expose her bellybutton, light blue skin-tight jeans, and to top it off, a stylish blue hat and brown sandals with a bit of a heel.

"That looks great on you!" Manny exclaimed.

"Your outfit is great too," replied Liberty.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go do my hair and makeup," Manny said, heading into the bathroom. JT rang Manny's doorbell right as Manny was finishing curling her hair. The two girls walked down stairs and Manny opened the door.

"You look gorgeous my little love-muffin," said JT as he put his arm around Liberty's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Awww!" gushed Manny. Both JT and Liberty looked at her. "Sorry," said Manny.

"You're looking pretty spiffy yourself, my gentleman," Liberty said to JT.

"Thank you!" said JT. "You two ready to go?" Liberty and Manny both nodded.

* * *

"I'm gonna go find Darcy," Manny said when they arrived.

"Hey JT!" Paige called, before walking over to JT and Liberty.

"Hey Paige," said JT.

"Hey Liberty," Paige said.

"Hi," Liberty replied shyly. JT placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist

"You two are sooo cute together," said Paige. "When did you two get together?"

"Almost 5 months ago," answered JT, while Liberty nodded.

"Hon, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. I had to find out from Manny!" said Paige.

"I guess I've just been busy. Plus, we haven't talked in forever!" replied JT.

"True," said Paige.

"Paige, can we talk?" Hazel came up and asked Paige.

"Sure. Sorry guys, I gotta go. If you guys wanna be alone to like, talk, or whatever, you can go in the guestroom upstairs. It's the first room on the left. Thanks for coming, by the way," said Paige.

"Thanks, Paige," JT replied.

"You wanna go upstairs?" JT asked Liberty when Paige and Hazel left.

"Yeah," replied Liberty. They walked upstairs into the guestroom. Liberty sat on the bed and JT locked the door before joining her on the bed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" JT asked. Liberty answered his question by placing her arms around his neck and kissing his soft lips. "I like this idea," said JT as he locked his arms around Liberty's waist. JT started to kiss Liberty's beautiful, full lips passionately. "I love you so much, Liberty," JT said when he pulled away. JT started kissing Liberty's face all over, which made her giggle.

"I love you, too JT. I've never felt this way about anyone else," Liberty replied. Liberty laid down on the bed, pulling JT down with her. JT started kissing Liberty's neck.

"Liberty?"

"Hmm?"

"We love each other a lot, right?"

"Yes," Liberty said.

"Well, have you ever thought about, y'know, if you're ready to do it? Not right now, I mean. And if you're not, I won't pressure you into doing anything," said JT. They both sat up.

"I don't know. Are you ready?" Liberty asked.

"I think so," JT answered.

"I'll think about it tonight," Liberty replied.

"Take as much time as you need," JT told her. Liberty's cell phone then beeped, alerting her she had a new text message. She saw that it was from Manny.

_**Manny**: Where r u 2?_

Liberty texted back.

_**Liberty: **Upstairs._

**_Manny:_**_ Its getting late_

Liberty looked at the time, and realized that it was getting late.

_**Liberty: **We'll meet u at the bottom of the stairs_

**_Manny: _**_Kk_

* * *

"Remember, take as much time as you need," JT told Liberty when he dropped the girls off at Manny's house, where Liberty was staying for the night.

"I will. Thanks, JT," Liberty replied. "Goodnight. I love you," Liberty said.

"I love you too," JT replied.

* * *

"Manny? Are you still awake?" Liberty whispered.

"Yeah," Manny replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"How did you know when you were ready to have sex with Craig?"

"Well, I'm not sure I was really ready when I did it. But if I could go back and re-do it, I would make sure I really loved him," Manny answered. "Why did you want to know?" Manny gasped. "Oh my God, did you and JT do it tonight?" Manny asked.

"No. I was just wondering," Liberty replied. "But thanks for the answer."


	7. Chapter 7: Another Night in the Clouds

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song Another Night in the Clouds by Far As Hell.**

* * *

Liberty thought about it all weekend. It was now Monday and she was meeting JT at The Dot for lunch.

"Lib! Over here!" JT called. Liberty walked over to JT's table.

"Nice, corner table," Liberty noticed.

"Yeah. I got here early," said JT.

"JT, I've been thinking all weekend," Liberty said.

"Have you decided yet?" JT asked.

"Yeah, I have. I decided that I love you, and I trust you, and I'm ready," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked. Liberty nodded.

"Great!" JT smiled.

"So when do you want to do it?" Liberty asked.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie at my house on Saturday, since my grandma's gonna be at my uncle's house again that night. So how about then?"

"Works for me," she replied.

* * *

On Thursday night, Liberty was in her room, instant messaging JT on her computer.

**JTJOKESTER: **_Excited for saturday, Lib? :3_

**LibbyTibby: **_Yes. A bit nervous, though._

**JTJOKESTER:** _I am too..._

**JTJOKESTER:** _Anyway... I'm gonna go get the condoms tomorrow. Will u come with me?  
_

"Liberty!" Mrs. Van Zandt called and knocked on Liberty's bedroom door. Liberty quickly turned off her monitor.

"Come in!" she called.

"Liberty, as you probably already know, your father and have been arguing a little since what happened a couple weeks ago. We decided that we both need to have a weekend just for us to work it out, so we are going away this weekend. Daniel's friend has offered to let him stay at his house. Will you be okay on your own this weekend?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked.

"Of course I will," Liberty answered.

"Okay, good. I'm glad we can trust you," Mrs. Van Zandt said. "We're leaving tomorrow morning at 10."

"Okay," said Liberty. Mrs. Van Zandt then left. Liberty turned her monitor back on.

**JTJOKESTER: **_Lib, u still there?_

**LibbyTibby: **_Sorry, my mom had to talk to me about something. Good news: I got the house completely to myself this weekend. Don't have to worry about curfew. ;)_

**JTJOKESTER: **_Nice! So u coming with me tomorrow?_

**LibbyTibby: **_Yeah._

**JTJOKESTER:** _K. Meet me at the mall pharmacy at 2  
_

**LibbyTibby:** _Kk. See u then_

**JTJOKESTER:** _I gtg. Grandma wants me to clean my room. Love you Libby_

**LibbyTibby:** _I love you too JT_

* * *

When Liberty got to the pharmacy the next day at 5 minutes before 2, JT was already there.

"Wow! JT's early for once!" Liberty exclaimed, shocked, since he was usually late.

"Ha ha. Very funny," JT retorted sarcastically. "What's in the bag?" JT asked, motioning towards the bag Liberty was holding.

"Just some other stuff I had to get for tomorrow," Liberty replied.

"You ready to go in?" JT asked Liberty.

"Yes," Liberty replied. JT held Liberty's hand and they walked in together.

"Found them!" JT said, a little louder than he meant to. An older couple who looked to be in their 50s or 60s looked over at JT and Liberty, which made Liberty uncomfortable. The couple kept staring at them while JT looked at all the different choices. Liberty could feel the strangers judging them.

"Just ignore them. They don't know us, and we'll never see them again," JT said in Liberty's ear.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm just being a little paranoid," said Liberty.

"I got few different sizes just to try them on," said JT.

"Good," replied Liberty as they went to go check out. Liberty was relieved that the cashier didn't try to talk to them.

* * *

About half an hour before Liberty was supposed to go to JT's house on Saturday, Liberty started getting ready. She put on her black lace bra and underwear that she bought the day before. Since they were just watching a movie at JT's house, she decided to dress in a casual gray shirt and short black shorts. Liberty sprayed on some vanilla perfume, since she knew JT liked it. She then started walking to JT's house. When she got to his house, she knocked on his door.

"Hey Lib!" he greeted her when he answered the door. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her.

"Hey JT."

"I rented a romantic movie for us to watch," he said.

"Perfect," she replied.

They went to JT's room, where he had set up the movie.

"Wow! Your room is really clean!" Liberty was surprised.

"We couldn't have a romantic night in a messy room," he replied. "Just take a seat on my bed," he told Liberty. Liberty sat down on his bed. "I'll be right back. I need to go get something," he told her. JT went to the kitchen where he had made a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of iced tea with lemon. He carried the bowl of popcorn in one hand, and struggled to carry the the two glasses, one in his other hand, the other tucked between the crook of his elbow.

"Need some help?" Liberty asked when she saw JT struggling to carry the two glasses.

"No, I got it. But thanks," he replied as he handed her one of the glasses.

"Fancy," she remarked.

"I try my best," JT replied. He placed the bowl of popcorn on the bed and turned on the TV, and put the movie in the DVD player before joining Liberty on the bed. "Are you cold?" he asked, since it was cold in his room.

"A little," she answered. JT got the extra blanket and laid it over both of them. He put his arm around Liberty's shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. She placed the popcorn bowl between them.

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Liberty was sitting on JT's lap with his arms around her waist. Neither of them paid much attention to the movie, since they spent more time kissing than watching it. JT turned off the TV and took the bowl and glasses back to the kitchen.

"Do you still wanna do this?" JT asked when he got back.

"Yes," Liberty replied. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm gonna go freshen up," she said, going into his bathroom. First she flossed her teeth, then sprayed some breath spray and ran her fingers through her hair. When she got out, JT was also fixing his hair. She sat back down on the bed. When JT was done, he sat down next to her.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" he asked.

"Yes. I've never done this before," she replied.

"Neither have I," JT said.

"Well, you ready?" Liberty asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

JT leaned in and kissed Liberty's beautiful, full lips passionately. Liberty wrapped her arms around his neck and JT wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you two," she replied between kisses. JT started planting short kisses all over her face.

"You're so beautiful," JT said, meaning every word. He started kissing her neck and put one hand up the back of her shirt. Slowly, he pulled her shirt off. Liberty laid down, pulling JT down with her. He then started to pull her shorts down, leaving Liberty in just her lacy black underwear. JT admired her body. He could see her every curve, all of which were perfect. It was now Liberty's turn to unbutton JT's shirt, and then pull down his pants. Liberty loved his thin body. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. JT then unhooked her bra and gently slid her underwear down her long legs. She then pulled his underwear down. They were now both completely exposed to each other.

"You ready for this?" he asked, unwrapping the condom.

She nodded. She had never felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8: Too Much Too Soon

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I was having more writer's block, and I didn't know how to make the chapter longer. Again, I apologize for the short chapter. This chapter is named after the song "Too Much Too Soon" by Green Day.**

* * *

Liberty woke up the next morning with JT's arms around her, both of them only wearing their underwear. Liberty thought back to everything that happened the night before; the romantic movie, the passionate kissing, everything. JT's condom had slipped off, but he assured her it would be fine. Liberty decided to shake that off, but was still a little worried. Liberty noticed JT starting to open his eyes.

"Hey babe," Liberty said as he woke up.

"Wha?" he said, still half asleep. Liberty giggled. "Oh, hey gorgeous," he said once he woke up fully.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Liberty and JT had first had sex. They had done it a few more times since then. Liberty woke up one morning to discover that she had not gotten her period. This scared Liberty, but she decided to wait a little while to see if it was just coming late or something.

* * *

Two weeks later, Liberty's period still had not shown up. One morning, she had woken up feeling nauseous. She could feel last night's dinner coming back up. She quickly ran to the bathroom and kneeled down next to the toilet, and threw up.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Liberty pleaded. Just then, Liberty heard the doorbell ring. She got up slowly and flushed the toilet. She slowly walked down the stairs and answered the door. She was surprised to see JT there.

"Hey Libby," he said.

"Hey JT," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look pale."

"I'm just a little sick, that's all," Liberty lied.

"Awww, is my Libby Tibby sick?" JT asked in a baby voice, wrapping his arms around her. Liberty smiled. She could always count on him to make her smile, even in the worst of times. "Do you want me to stay to help you feel better?" he asked

"Yes," she answered. Liberty felt like throwing up again. She ran to the bathroom down the hall.

"Liberty?" JT went after her.

Liberty leaned over the toilet and threw up again.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Liberty answered by throwing up again. JT left and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water. "Here," he said giving her the water.

"Thanks," Liberty replied, sipping it. Liberty flushed the toilet. She felt weak, like all her energy had been drained from her. JT helped her up.

"You seem really sick. Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" JT asked her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug," Liberty lied. She felt bad for lying to him, but she wasn't ready to tell him she may be pregnant, especially since she didn't know for sure herself.

* * *

A few days later, Liberty was at the mall with Emma and Manny.

"How does it look?" Manny asked. Manny had just gotten her hair cut.

"It looks great! That length looks awesome on you!" Emma exclaimed.

"And bangs really suit you," added Liberty.

"Ugh, I gotta go," said Manny.

"Me too. I have to go help my mom with Jack," said Emma.

"You guys go ahead. I have to go get something," Liberty said.

"Okay. See you later," Emma replied.

"Bye!" said Manny.

After Emma and Manny left, Liberty walked to the mall's pharmacy. Liberty went to the family planning aisle and got a pregnancy test. She went to the cash register and paid for it, trying to get out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

Liberty was scared to look at the test, for fear of the worst. Finally, she got the courage to look at it. It was positive. A million questions ran through Liberty's head at that moment.

_How will I tell JT? How will I tell my parents? How will they react? How will I deal with this? Can I count on JT to be responsible and supportive? Am I ready for this? How will I manage school? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? _Liberty's thoughts seemed never-ending. She was scared, she didn't know how to deal with this. _I'm only 15, how could this happen?_ she thought. Then, Liberty went to her room and did something she rarely did. She laid down on her bed and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9: This Summer Night

**A/N: Liberty is about 2 and a half months (Or about 10 weeks) pregnant in this chapter. This chapter is named after the song "This Summer Night" by Far As Hell (I keep naming chapters after this band's songs, but they're almost done recording their full album! :D). I'd also like to give a shout out to pocksuppet for giving me so many reviews! Thank you so much! Those reviews really mean a lot to me! I agree so much with what you said in your last review, by the way.  
**

* * *

Before putting on her shirt, Liberty looked down at her stomach, which was still flat. She knew she would start to show soon. She made a mental note to go shopping for bigger clothes so she could hide it. Liberty put on her shirt and then fixed her hair. Liberty grabbed her jacket as the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and slipped on her shoes before opening the door.

"Hey sweetness," JT said as he hugged Liberty.

"Hi," she replied. Liberty and JT walked out to JT's car. JT held open the car door for Liberty.

"After you, my lady," he said as Liberty got in the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Yorke," Liberty replied. JT smiled as he closed the door and then got in on the other side.

Liberty and JT went to the drive in that night. Liberty was glad for that, since the movie took her mind off of things. About halfway through the movie, Liberty noticed small drops of rain tapping on the window. Liberty had always liked the rain. It always made her feel calm and relaxed, especially gentle rain showers like this. The light mist slowly transitioned into bigger drops. Some of the rain started leaking through the roof of JT's car.

"Dammit," JT cursed under his breath. "Sorry, my car's not exactly the best," he explained. Liberty chuckled softly. The rain drops were cold, causing Liberty to shiver.

"You cold?" JT asked. Liberty nodded. "Me too. Come here," said JT. Liberty crawled over and sat in JT's lap. JT held Liberty close, his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest. JT leaned his head down slightly, pressing his lips softly to Liberty's forehead.

"JT?" Liberty asked. JT looked down at her, raising his eyebrows. "Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he answered.

"If something... happened... in one of our lives, would you still love me?" she asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Liberty, you know I'd still love you no matter what," JT replied, confused. He wondered why she was asking all these questions.

"We'd still be there for each other through our hard times?"

"Yes- wait, what is this about? Did your dad try to hurt you again?" JT asked, tensing up.

"No! no, he didn't," Liberty said.

"Good," he replied, relaxing

"I was just asking to be sure," Liberty explained.

"Okay. You know you can tell me anything," JT said.

"I know. I love you, JT," Liberty replied.

"I love you, too, Lib." Liberty tilted her head up and leaned in, kissing JT's lips.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"So what did you do this summer?" Manny asked Liberty as them and Emma walked towards the school.

"I mostly just hung out with JT," Liberty replied. "What did you two do?"

"We hung out at the pool a lot," Emma answered.

"Emma even met a guy," Manny added.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma said jokingly.

"His name is Peter. You two would be perfect for each other! He's so cute!" Manny told Emma.

"And always surrounded by other girls,"Emma added.

"Hey Lib," JT said, walked up to Liberty, followed by Toby.

"Hey!" replied Liberty, pecking his cheek.

"I have one main goal this year: to be an actress," said Manny.

"Good luck with that," replied JT.

"My goal is just to get Peter to notice me," said Emma.

"Awh, does Emmy have a new cruuush?" JT asked jokingly in a baby voice.

"Shut up, JT," replied Emma.

"I'm going to run for student council president this year," said Liberty.

"And _I _will help you win the election," JT said, putting his arm around Liberty's shoulder.

"You'll be a great president, Liberty. You got my vote," said Emma.

"Mine too!" Manny said.

"If I win Toby will be my vice president," said Liberty.

"Yep," Toby replied.

"I'll see you guys in Simpson's class," said Manny, walking toward her locker.

"I gotta go to my locker too," Liberty said. Liberty put her backpack in her locker and got all the everything else she needed for Mr. Simpson's class. Suddenly, Liberty felt the familiar nausea and rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the toilet. When she was done, she leaned back onto the wall of the stall. _When will this end?_ she thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Part 1

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the first book! I will be writing a sequel to this under the title _The First One Book 2. _That one will be following Liberty and JT through the rest of the pregnancy. You should be able to find it on my profile. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I got busy with school. Here it is, though. This chapter is named after the song "Cold" by Crossfade.**

* * *

"JT, can I use your eraser?"

"Of course, Madame President," JT smirked in reply, tossing her his eraser.

"Thanks," Liberty smiled, proud of herself for being elected student council president.

"What did you get for number 4?" JT asked.

"D. What did you get?"

"B." JT groaned. "I need a homework break," he said, setting his paper and pencil down.

"I could use one too," Liberty agreed.

JT laid down on her bed. "So what's up?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied as she laid down next to him, focusing her gaze on him.

"We haven't talked much lately. I just wanna know what's up."

"Nothing much has been up. Just a lot of school work," she paused. "Sorry. I guess I've been too busy to hang out with you," she apologized.

"It's alright. I hate homework too," he replied empathetically.

"What's been up with you?" Liberty asked.

"Nothing new," he replied. "You okay?" he asked after noticing her silence.

"Yeah. I just... have a lot on my mind," she answered.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"No. I need to deal with this on my own," she said sharply.

"Alright, relax..." he said, leaning in and pressing his lips on hers as he slowly moved his hand down to her hip. She rested her arms on his shoulders. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, JT pulled away. "How about we... _celebrate _you becoming student council president?" he suggested seductively. "Your parents aren't home and we haven't done this since school started."

"I don't feel like it today," she said curtly. "I mean, I'm kinda stressed and I just wanna relax," she added.

"Okay. It's getting late anyway. I should be getting home," JT replied, getting off the bed. Liberty got up too.

"I'll call you tonight," she said as he pulled her into a hug. They kissed briefly and then JT left. Liberty continued to do her homework until she was called for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Liberty went upstairs to take a shower. She started taking off her clothes. As she took off her shirt, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She just stood there and studied her body for a while. She noticed she had already started to gain weight. Her breasts seemed bigger. She noticed her once flat stomach started to take on a rounder shape. She took off everything else and stepped into the shower. She gently placed her hand on her small bump and a feeling of fear rushed through her body. _How could this happen already? I'm only three months pregnant... _she thought. She sat down on the floor in the shower, tucked her knees in, and wrapped her arms around her legs as the warm water rained down on her.

* * *

"You know, you were supposed to call me on Friday," JT remarked as he leaned against the lockers. Liberty shut her own locker and she started to walk to media immersion while JT followed.

"Sorry. I guess I just lost track of time while I was thinking," Liberty apologized.

"It's okay. I know you're kinda busy now." Liberty sat at her seat and JT sat in his seat next to hers. "Are you okay?" he asked. You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine. Like I said on Friday, I'm just stressed," she replied.

"Alright, let me know if there's anything I can do to help," he said, kissing her cheek.

"JT?" She contemplated telling him.

"Hm?"

"Never mind..." She decided not to tell him, in case some of the other students in the classroom heard. She also needed time to mentally prepare herself to tell him.

* * *

**Author's Note: From here on, the chapter will take place during the episode "Foolin'" (Season 5 Episode 4). Some parts will be the same, some will be completely made up, and some will be changed.**

* * *

She tried to tell him many times over the next few weeks, but could never get the words out.

"We'll start auditions for video announcements as soon as our student council president arrives... with her man-servant," Toby said when he saw them walk in.

"Ha ha. I'm actually here to audition, for I seek not only to inform, but to entertain as well," JT told Toby.

"You're auditioning?" Liberty asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" JT asked in reply.

"I'm sorry, but early mornings, writing copies, being on time... Does that sound like JT Yorke to you?" she retorted.

"Liberty, this is kinda important to me. When that little light goes off, it's a rush. It draws me in," he explained.

"Like a moth to a bug zapper," said Liberty, which caused Toby to laugh. "Are you sure becoming an entertainer is a responsible, mature career path?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" JT asked.

"Nothing. Do what you want, JT," Liberty replied sharply. JT turned to Toby.

"I'll audition tomorrow. I'll see you in class," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Tobes, wanna hang out tonight?" JT asked Toby.

"Don't you have to rub Liberty's feet or something?" Toby joked. JT rolled his eyes. "Look, it's just the way she talks to you, you gotta be the man, JT."

"Oh believe me, Tobes. I have been the man, okay? All summer long," JT replied.

"You and Liberty have been uh..."

"Getting our freak on? Oh yeah. Dozens of times. She especially likes it when I-" JT was interrupted by Toby singing the Canadian National Anthem. "Okay, I'll stop," said JT.

"So why is she barking orders at you?" Toby asked.

"She's stressed, my virginal friend. Maybe all she needs is a little de-stressing," he answered.

* * *

"Hey Lib, sit with us," JT called out to her at lunch.

"I have homework to do," she said and then walked away.

"What's up with her?" Manny asked.

"What do you mean?" JT asked.

"Well, she's been distancing herself ever since school started," said Emma.

"And she's always pissed off," added Toby.

"She's just stressed out with all her new responsibilities," JT answered.

"JT, we all know something else is up. What is it?" Emma said.

"I don't know. I've asked, but she won't tell me," said JT. "I'll ask her again tomorrow, I guess," he sighed.

* * *

"Hey Lib," JT greeted his girlfriend at her locker.

"Hey," she replied, and JT kissed her on the lips.

"So, what's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking that?" She replied as they started walking to class. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"Because I know there's something you're not telling me, You're distancing yourself from your friends. You're always sad or angry," JT said. Liberty rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it's nothing," she replied as she started to walk away.

"Liberty!" he called.

"What?!" she stopped and turned around to face him.

"I just want you to tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you, because I hate seeing you this way!" he said, looking into her hazel eyes.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" JT nodded. Liberty looked around, and then grabbed JT's wrist and led him to an empty corner where no one would hear them.

"Ow, you have a strong grip," he said holding his wrist.

"JT!"

"Sorry. So what's up?"

"What's up? My body is disgusting, I feel sick all the time, my moods change way too fast, and I'm not perfect!" The words exploded out of Liberty's mouth like a volcano.

JT stood there with a confused expression on his face. "What? Liberty, no one's perfect," he said.

"That's not the point, JT."

"Well what is the point?"

"You _really _wanna know what's wrong?" Liberty asked again.

"Yes!" JT insisted.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
